Not The Same
by HogwartShinobi
Summary: The crew realizes it's just not the same. [I DONT OWN OP!]


**Not The Same**

**By HogwartShinobi**

Luffy sat at the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny. Well, sort of. He seemed to be repositioning himself every thirty seconds or so. The captain made a face everytime he wasnt comfortable and moved alittle. Crosslegged, no; sprawled out, nope; on his stomache, Y'ouch! That stupid banana-mane thing was in the way! _The goat-head was better for sitting._ He thought. He then blinked, not realizing what he just thought. _Wow. It really is! I guess I never really notice till it was...Gone... _Luffy brushed off the thought. He finally gave up, going to maybe find someone to play a game with.

Zoro snorted in his sleep as he turned on his side. This wasnt good. Something was there...He opened his eyes and immediately closed them_. Damn sun! Is it following me or something_?! He grunted, getting up to find another spot. It was the fourth time he did this today! It seemed like no matter where he went on this stupid ship, there wasnt any shade. Well, there would be at the beginning, but then the sun would move and he would have to as well. He climbed up the ladder to the small room on one of the masts and plopped down on the floor_. It's not the same as sleeping outside. Merry was better for naps..._He sighed and went back to sleep.

Robin was reading her novel, but only half-heartedly. She didnt notice until recently of a habit she had. It wasnt any sort of biting nails are anything. But observing the crew. Of course now, she was at a somewhat sturggling point. You cannot obverse one, if one is not in sight. She internally frowned, this was troublesome. Thousand Sunny was big. Bigger then the Going Merry. Which meant the occupants of the ship could roam to bigger, more spacious areas. This also meant they were out of view. The only one in sight was Usopp, who was working on something in his chemisty set, and even then that was only a coincidence - he just happened to pick that spot. _If it was Captain-san's decision, I suppose it was best for all of us. _She stopped observing and went on with her book.

Nami slowly plucked the tangerines off her groves, placing them in a basket. She, glanced down and noticed it was already full. Picking it up, she turned. "Sanji-ku-" Oh. She forgot. The kitchen was on the other side of the ship. _The kitchen use to be right below me..._ She thought, remembering when Sanji could hear her calls from from an open door above him. Now he was too far away to call. Well, it was a better ship, just needed some getting use to, right? She sighed, not really believe her own mind. _Ill just bring it myself I guess._ Nami got up, strolling to the kitchen herself.

Chopper shook a tube of pink medicine till it bubbled slightly, turning purple. He set it down, grinding up some different herbs in a bowl. Just out of curiousity, he stopped. ...Not a sound. But that was the problem, wasnt it? Nothing. No laughs, no talking. The infirmary was away from all that. Chopper poured the crushed ingredients into the purple mixture. _I could hear Usopp's stories, even if I was working. _He remembered. Alas, Usopp was on the deck, doing something else without him. Chopper had more room in this infirmary so he didnt have to share with anyone else. But he sort of missed it when Robin had to come and make her coffee in the same room as him. He hesitanted, only to continue.

Sanji silently yet effortlessly chopped vegetables into perfect slices. He took the knife and gently pushed them into the saucepan, enjoying the comforting sound of them sizzling. Continuing on with slicing up the meat, he spaced them equally on the pan as well, the smell soon filling up the room. He sniffed the air for a moment. _Needs some spices._ He turned to his right to reach for the cabinet knob, only to grope air. "Eh?" Looking up, there was no spice cabinet. That's when he remembered it was on the _left_ side now. For a cook, it was important to remember where everything was. But with every new kitchen, everything had to be remembered again. T_here's something about Merry's galley I liked..._ He couldnt figure it out so he merely shrugged, strolling over to the spice cabinet.

Usopp plopped on deck, scattering his concoctions and what not around him. He lifted a chemical, then put it down. He lifted another and put it down too. Sighing, he rolled onto his back and looked up at the cloudless sky. _There should be only one mast above me as well. Not two._ He wondered if the crew ever missed Merry. _Maybe it's just me. Im the only one that misses her._ He clenched his fist, _Im the only one that misses her kitchen, her deck, her small and comfortable spaces. Im the only one..._

But Usopp. If you'd look around and obversed your crewmates' actions, you'd realize...

You're not the only one.


End file.
